Maoriball
English Maori |capital = Wellingtonball |affiliation = New Zealandball |religion = Paganism Christianity |friends = New Zealandball |enemies = UKball (sometimes) |likes = Haka, Hangi, Guitar, Bush, Rugby, Reggae, Hard Rock, Motorbikes and leather, Once Were Warriors, UTU, koru(unfurling silver fern frond) |hates = UKball (sometimes, but respect Queen!), People pronouncing the names wrong |predecessor = Polynesian sailors |intospace = No |bork = Ka mate, Ka mate |food = Pavalova (are you angry, Aussies?) Hangi |status = Trying to be relevant again }} is the first Polynesian people that lived in Aotearoa. Nowadays, he's only a secessionist entity.. not many people speak the language fluently (<14%), which kind of makes Maoriball sad. But at least he accepts Maori is the second national language of New Zealandball and everyone knows the basics (like Kia Ora). Maoriball is talented at Hunting, Fishing, Rugby and guitar music, from Maori folk to reggae to hard rock and metal riffing mostly. But also getting into trouble through his old warrior habits. History Maoriball evolved from 7ball and always hated UKball till he was succumbed to an agreement in the Treaty of Waitangi in 1834, becoming United Tribes of New Zealandball. Maoriball's pattern is called the 'Tino Rangatiratanga'. In around the 20th century, New Zealandball's British-style culture became so dominant over Maoriball's culture that Maoriball almost became completely influenced, resulting in a short identity crisis of whether he should leave his indigenous ways behind and become like Britain. He eventually decided that he would not leave his tribal roots and has recovered most of his former cultural identity, although was never able to fully recover his former ways. Which can be a good thing considering he ate 4 Dutch crewmen and taunted with the severed heads and remains on the beach... And fighting each other. There are far more of them in the North Island than the South Island of New Zealand and Northlandball has the highest concentration of Maoris in New Zealand. Relationships Friends * Tongaball - Polynesian brother * Samoaball - Polynesian brother * Fijiball - Though he is apparently Melanesian, he acts more Polynesian *Tahiti and associated irrelevant islands - Polynesian brother * Niueball and Cook Islandsball - Majority Polynesian territories of New Zealandball * New Zealandball - My Native loving brother. You are the best of everything! You respect me, I respect you, my language is being taught to everyone in your country which makes me proud of you. Australia needs to stop being racist to their minorities lol. We love the Ka Mate! Haka is the best! Neutral * Netherlandsball - Sorry for eating four of your crewmen but they looked delicious * UKball - Killed many of me but at least they signed a treaty How to draw Draw Maoriball isn't very difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a white spiral-like stripe in the center # Color the upper part of black and lower of red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Maoriball.png Indigenous_music.png|credit from pescavelho 3nRG0Eq.png|credit from tnnmys 7COgkZP.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 10.48.21 am.png Mingling with the Natives.png }} zh:毛利球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Maori Speaking Countryball Category:Maoriball Category:New Zealandball Category:Tribeballs Category:Characters Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Caveballs